


Love Story FreLu

by MythMagykFae



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythMagykFae/pseuds/MythMagykFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve all heard of Romeo and Juliet, the ill fated lovers, if so you must have heard of Lucy and Freed as well? No? Well we’ll have to fix that won’t we! Lucy never ran away from the Konzern. On the night she would have decided to plan her escape, fate and love decided to intervene…</p>
<p>Songfic Taylor Swift's Love Story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Story FreLu

You’ve all heard of Romeo and Juliet, the ill fated lovers, if so you must have heard of Lucy and Freed as well? No? Well we’ll have to fix that won’t we! Lucy never ran away from the Konzern. On the night she would have decided to plan her escape, fate and love decided to intervene…

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

Lucy is standing, a beautiful powder blue gown on and her hair in an elegant bun. The wind is lightly tussling the fabric and her bangs.

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say ''hello'', 

A green haired boy makes his way towards the lovely and wistful blonde. “Hello miss. Would you-”  
“Like to dance? No. Thank you but I must decline.” She cuts him off easily, politely, and quickly, looking him over discreetly from his tied back long hair to his perfectly shined shoes.

Little did I know  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

He merely chuckles, “Actually I was going to ask if you knew and could point out the Heiress Heartfilia, or a way out of this ball. Apologies if I offended you Lady…?”

“Heartfilia.”

And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said  
''Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes"

The green haired man blushes furiously and bows, apologizing. Making the blonde laugh, “Come, let us adjourn to a more private location to speak.”

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

“So why did you need to know where I was, and why escape?”

“Well, I, ugh. To be honest Lady Lucy-“

“Just Lucy, young Lord, please.”

“Ah, and just Freed for me! As for the need to know who you were. Your Father instructed I not go near you were I to attend. I am a mage as well as an heir, he wanted to keep me from influencing you I suppose… I cannot avoid one I do not know.”

She laughs joyously at that, “Clearly! And that explains a lot, my mother was a mage, and I am one myself. He doesn’t want me to get ideas of striking out on my own as a mage instead of marrying whomever he chooses for me. Now why did you need to escape?”

“I am not overly fond of the atmosphere our elders create at these events.”

“Me neither, they are colder without Mama helping plan them… almost everyone in society asked for her help when planning since ours were always so vibrant!” 

The two continued to speak for hours, until someone was heard calling for Lucy, they quickly separated and returned to the party with promises to meet in the garden again.

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said  
''Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes''

At the next few parties they met again and again, escaping for entire nights and falling in love.

''Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess

“Freed, I- Father is trying to marry me off! I had anyone and everyone I could suggest you, but…”

“I – I know, I petitioned for your hand when he started looking, but I am a mage. He always says no.”

“Lets run! I was going to before, I have bags packed in case I ever decide to, money hidden, everything ready… Freed, run with me.”

They embrace in the moonlight silently until they hear voices coming and have to separate.

It's a love story baby just say yes''  
Oh oh oh oh  
I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around

It’s been months! Father says he has chosen a suitor for me…

My faith in you was fading

I’ll have to run alone then. Being without him and alone is better than a forced marriage!  
The blonde grabbed her bags and headed out. As she ran though, she saw green hair and stopped, staring at him.

When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said  
''Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think"

The blonde woman speaks through her tears to her love, “Freed, I- I’m running, Father chose someone. I need to go, even if its without you.”

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said  
''Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress

“Lucy! No, please, don’t go! I’m sorry, I couldn’t tell you what I was doing, I couldn’t come for you. I, you don’t have to run! I love you.”

“Free-“

“Lucy, please, hear me out” she looks at his desperate face and nods, “All this time I’ve been trying to convince your father, nothing I tried worked and I didn’t have the heart to tell you. Then, then I figured it out. I went to my family and our friends, I told them all about us and got help. Lucy I forced your father to agree!” Before she could say a thing, he got on one knee and pulled out a ring, “So Lucy Heartfilia, will you, Marry me?”

It's a love story baby just say... yes"  
Oh, oh, oh, oh   
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.

“Yes”

This dear readers is the tale of two lovers separated by family, and saved by family. Lucy and Freed got married, they joined FairyTail and eventually combined and took over their family businesses. They stayed deeply in love into eternity.


End file.
